


Marry Me?

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Romance, ahh I love ChikaYou so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: They were young. Too young to understand what marriage entailed. They didn't care though as Chika flung herself onto You, asking You to marry her.





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> See...I have so many ChikaYou ideas I wanna write:  
> ChikaYou Parenting  
> ChikaYou mermaid AU  
> ChikaYou college-fake dating AU  
> ChikaYou 10k words challenge  
> ChikaYou coffee shop AU (there isn't one for them yet right? If there is I couldn't find it. Please link me if there is. >x<)  
> But here I am, not writing the ones stated above because... My fingers are mean to me in that way. :P 
> 
> May you enjoy~ :)

Seven year olds have a lot of free time in the morning and even after the short afternoon classes, they are free in the evening too. So with all that free time on hand and the light drizzle outside keeping the children indoors, Chika and You was sitting side by side on the tatami floor of the Takami living space where the two Elementary first-year girls were watching a random movie playing on the television. 

You preferred to be moving about and running if she could choose but their parents said otherwise, so the ash-brunette leaned some of her weight to her right, shoulder against her best friend's as she endured staying in one spot for two hours, not making much sense of most of the movie - there was a lot of talking between the main male lead, Hotarou, and the main female lead, Eru -- discussion about adult things the seven-year-old beetle catching girl couldn't comprehend and she was quite sure her best friend didn't too. 

However, a quick glance towards the orangehead got You wondering what was being registered in Chika's head as her friend's red eyes were bright and focused on the moving images in the rectangular box in front of them, and the expression Chika wore could only be described as "I like what I'm watching" by You at the moment. 

The movie was reaching its ending and You copied her best friend, giving her fullest attention so that she will know what Chika is gushing about later. 

 

 _Hotarou_ _brings Eru to an enchanting foliage of luscious green which held a secret beauty of rainbow coloured flowers growing across the meadow after a trek through the forest. Hotarou knew how much Eru loves nature and wanted to live with after all the conflict and war._

_Fulfiling his plans and his girlfriend's dreams in this very moment, they walked further into the serene space just for the two. Eru beamed as she turned 360 degrees to take in all of her surroundings, being around healthy green grass, strong growing flowers, and there were even butterflies and other small insects around. But what made the moment it's best was the fact that Hotarou was right beside her; smiling at her and they both knew that they didn't have to worry of another gunshot or mournful cries out here - the war has ended and they are free to live the peace that came after._

_Hotarou_ _, however, was actually feeling a level of nervousness and anxiousness as he constantly placed his right hand into his pocket to touch the velvet box in his pocket. His electrifying blue eyes flickering between the girl of his dreams and an empty space in the meadow._

_They slowed to a stand in the centre, Eru intertwines their fingers, and her gentle scarlet irises meet Hotarou's strong blue. "Hey..."_

_"Hey.." He whispers back. Their eyes never broke eye contact. His fingers rubbed against the velvet and the other against Eru's skin. Swallowing his nervousness back, as much as possible, he lowers to the soft grass on one knee._

_Eru gasps, her free hand flies to her mouth. "Hotarou..."_

_Hotarou's lips pulled up a little at the sight of joyful tears at Eru's beautiful eyes. "Will you..." He takes out the box holding a gorgeous ring. "Marry me?"_

_Eru throws her arms around Hotarou who falls back into grass, the two of them laughing. "Hey...Is that a yes?"_

_Eru pulls away to kiss Hotarou deeply, passionately. "Yes." She breathes with a smile so beautiful and happy. Hotarou moves to put the ring on his fiancee's ring finger._

 

Any trace of boredom or sleepiness had left You and Chika as their cheeks tinted pink at the kissing scene. You gaped while Chika lets out an amazed "Wow..!" 

And as You expected, her best friend started rattling on about her favourite scenes during the movie; the highlights being the climax of the war, the part where Hotarou carries Eru away from danger and of course, the final meadow scene. You nods in agreement while Chika gestures about enthusiastically. 

"Oh hey! The rain has let up! Let's go out and play, You-chan!" 

The suggestion to play outdoors was music to the ash-brunette's ears and a good escape from the possibility of Chika asking her what she thinks of the kiss scene in the movie; because she totally wouldn’t know what to say to that – she couldn’t think of anything about something so blush-inducing. So You jumped to her feet with a wide smile. "Let's!" 

.

.

.

Chika skips out of the Takami inn and takes a deep breath of the air after the rain, loving the change of smell and pace; for some reason, she’s thinking it’s the movie, her heart is beating rather fast after all. And even after all the talking of the movie with You, her heartbeat doesn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon.

_Ahh…Why is my heart beating so fast? This is so weird… Oh!_

The mikan-loving girl turns to see her best friend right behind her, ready to play, so she grins cheekily and starts running first. “You-chan!! You’re the demon!”

“Eh?” You blinks.

“And count to hundred!!” Chika shouts as she kept running ahead of her best friend – cheating unabashedly.

_If I run real fast, then the reason for my racing heart will be because of running!_

"We aren't playing hide-and-seek, Chika-chan! And hundred is a lot!" The ash-brunette complains as she processed her best friend’s sudden game demand.

But Chika simply echoes back a laugh and, "Better start counting then!" 

_And You-chan won’t catch that I’m feeling weird._

You pouts at her best friend’s back in the distance before counting quickly.

Chika having a good head start plus making You count a hundred before she can begin chase allows the orangehead to just slow to a walk now. Chika turns around to see that she has run to somewhere she wasn’t quite familiar with, perhaps it’s because of the rain, but the trees and soil all look different.

_They are making a convenience store here according to Shima-nee…_

Chika admires the ginormous construction vehicles while walking and she doesn’t notice the small ditch to her left as her feet slip on the wet mud and she falls in from the front. “Arck!”

_Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!!_

Tears pricked at Chika’s eyes as she tried to move but pain shot up from her ankle she thinks she twisted during the fall, and the attempt to move caused her knees that slid down the mud to feel pain too as she most definitely scraped them both badly. Chika groans and tries to move again, but could only fall onto her behind so that her knees weren’t still deep in the dirt.

 _Oh_ _man…this hurts… a lot…_

Chika couldn’t stop the tears from falling as her hands hovered above her bleeding knees. “This is like how Eru in the movie got stuck in a hole to hide from all the shooting… I wonder if anyone will find me…”

Chika raises her head to look out of the ditch, she probably can climb out after her knees won’t in so much pain, but her ankles kind of say otherwise too. Chika felt the fear of being alone outside without anyone knowing fall on her shoulders and she swallows nervously. “You-chan...?”

_Ah…It hurts and I’m scared…_

Chika’s lonely crying and sniffling were cut short when she hears her best friend’s voice. “Chika-chan!”

To Chika, the looming clouds seem to part and a ray of light shines in her life as her best friend rushes into her view, a tad blurry because of her watery eyes but still clear as day. “Y-You-chan?”

_You-chan really is here?_

The ash-brunette jumps into the ditch without a second thought and lowers to a squat in front of Chika, her blue eyes filled with nothing but worry and concern as she gently held the side of her best friend’s injured knees. “Chika-chan…What happened?”

Chika choked out a sob and pulled the ash-brunette closer to her to hug, You shuffles closer and holds her crying best friend. You holds Chika tightly and tries her best to calm her crying friend as she repeatedly says, “You’ll be okay, Chika-chan. I’m here. You’ll be okay, Chika-chan. I’m here.”

_You-chan is here… nn…_

Chika does not know how long she sniffled and cried on You’s chest before her best friend pulls away since she had no more tears to cry. “You-chan..?”

You smiles reassuringly and moves her focus to Chika’s injury, blowing on the orangehead’s knees carefully so that the dust and dirt can fall off Chika’s knees. “I’ve got…” You stands to put her hand in her pocket, rummaging a little to pull out two band-aids. “Band-aids. Are you okay with putting them on?”

Chika smiles a small smile; You is so gentle and considerate, even remembering that she dislikes band-aids on serious wounds because it hurts to remove after.

_I guess it will feel better for now with a band-aid…_

Chika nods and You returns a nod too as she carefully places the band-aid to her best friend’s knees that she cleaned more or less; she wishes she brought water too, but she has to make do with whatever she had on hand.

_You-chan…_

Chika watched You, captivated, as she really couldn’t tear away from how You’s ocean blue eyes were full of concentration on her wound and concern for her well-being, her eyebrows scrunched up with that deep focus, and You’s lips a small frown…

_This is kind of like the movie where Eru tends to Hotarou’s wounds too… At least I wasn’t shot by a gun…_

When You was done with putting the band-aid on Chika’s knees she looks up with a tentative smile, hoping that Chika is feeling better already, all that crying got her super worried after all. “Hey, want me to piggyback you home?”

_Piggyback? Ahh!_

Chika uses the feet without a twisted ankle to push herself off the wet soil and onto You without a second thought, her arms thrown around her best friend’s neck. The sudden act got You falling backwards startled while Chika hugs You from atop. “Marry me, You-chan! You’re so amazing!”

“EH!?” You exclaims from the sudden tackle and proposal; she couldn’t help but replay the proposal and kiss from the movie in her mind causing her to turn a shade of dark red.

Chika simply continues her praises, “And cool! And sweet!”  

_And so warm and cute and knightly!_

You chuckles from the praises and nuzzles. “I would say you have to go down on one knee to propose like the movie did, but your knees are hurt.”

_Ah, right. Hotarou went down on one knee too._

Chika pushes on You’s shoulder to help herself up a little, her serious ruby blazes at You. “I would do it for You-chan.”

_I’ll do it now!_

You shakes her head and stops her best friend from attempting to get on her injured knee. “Don’t be silly. C’mon. I’ll carry you home.”

Chika blushes a little for being called silly, and the way You’s blue hues were so bright made her heart skip a beat. Chika nods and lets You do all the work in helping her up and onto her back.

 

On the way back, Chika hugged You a bit tighter as she observes You’s face, she was sweating and her face was red but she didn’t stop to rest at all; Chika couldn’t help but find her best friend even cooler in this moment. “So, is that an ‘I do’?”

_For my proposal._

You flinches from the question, her hold on Chika’s thighs tightening as her palms grew sweaty. Chika watches with interest as her best friend’s cheeks and ears got redder. “Yeah…I do.”

Chika wears a maniacal smile, super happy for You’s answer and she nuzzles You’s cheeks with hers, not knowing that she was making it harder for You to carry her home without dropping her, but You will always do her best to not allow anyone or anything to hurt Chika (and Chika herself subconsciously knows this).

_Ehehe~ You-chan says ‘I do’~_

**Author's Note:**

>  **I want Chika to kiss You (like the movie!) but they are seven years old… So better not. =v=**  
>  **Chika making You shy and blushing when they are so young is so _hnnnggg_ already after all. And I could say the same of You. –chuckles- ^w^ **  
> **I hope y’all like it??? I am on a ChikaYou spree.  Gosh.**  
>  **〔´∇｀〕**  
>  **Comments and kudos always make my day and will let me know how much you enjoyed the story too~ Eternal appreciation. (´∀｀ゞ**


End file.
